Mystery Inc
by Melodiangrl
Summary: (Also on Wattpad) L has reincarnated into a twelve year old. Other than that, he's forced to go to school. You know what, I just read it already! (Also crossovers with many cartoons, anime, and games. Includes OCs)
1. Reincarnation

The bell was ready to ring. Squid Girl, Tempo, Gabrielle, Ash Ketchem, and Serena (aka Sailor Moon) waited impatiently. N must not wait, Ash thought. Come on bell, Squid Girl screamed in her head. Please don't let this baboon babble any longer, Tempo thought while sighing. RING! The bell finally rang, the five students jumped for joy. In case you didn't know, every fictional children characters went to a school called Toon Academy. Also if you were wondering what these five children had in commen was that they were originally created in Japan. Squid Girl or Ika Masume was from well her own anime. Tempo was from the game Harmoknight. Gabrielle was from the video game Gabrielle's Ghostly Groove. Ash was from Pokemon. Serena was Sailor Moon and we know where she is from. "Hey Tempo!" A voice called out. Tempo turned around, who was calling him was Gumball Waterson from The Amazing World of Gumball. "What is it Gumball?" Tempo asked. "Well," Gumball said, "I was wondering if you can come to my house to play video games. Me, Darwin, and Beast Boy miss you. So please?" Tempo thought for a few seconds, "Well, Gumball I'm not sure. Sure I would, but I have something to go to." Gumball frowned, "Fine." Tempo then patted Gumball's back, "Maybe another time, k?" Gumball nodded. "Thanks!" Tempo said as he walked out. Tempo ran as fast as he can, though he stopped when he saw Laney. Laney was the red haired girl from Grojband, who Tempo had a crush on. She was at her locker, waiting. Tempo stood still, staring at her. That was until the new kid Hatoshi came, Tempo's heart broke when he saw Laney's new OC boyfriend. "If only that was me." Tempo mumbled. Tempo then slowly walked out of the school. "There you are!" Gabrielle said. "Where were you," Ash asked he then thought for a minuet, "Oh, were you stalking Laney and Hatoshi?" Tempo then turned red, "No, why would I do that?" Everyone gave him a look, "Because that's exactly what you do." Serena said. Tempo sighed in defeat, "Well, I can't help it. Laney's love is being wasted on a player. Sometimes I think he might be Light Yagami!" Ash laughed, "Yeah right!" Everyone else laughed with him. Tempo got redder by the second, getting hotter by the second too. Until he thought of a comeback, "Well I don't care! I have swag!" Everyone laughed harder. "Do you know what that means de geso?" Squid Girl asked. Tempo shook his head, "Well I thought it ment style." Ash laughed, "No it means secretly we are gay!" Tempo screamed, "Ahhh! I'm not gay!" Tempo continued to run until he ran into a pole, "OW!" Everyone ran to him, "Are you okay?" Tempo slowly got back up, "Yeah, my brain is still on." Both Serena and Gabrielle helped Tempo up, then after they continued to walk. They then got into a glass building. Once inside, they went into a room. "N? Are you in here?" Ash asked. They then found an older teen with white hair. "Welcome Japanese united. Did you know today is the anniversary of Ryuzaki's death?" They nodded. "He was a great detective, he solve many mysteries." Gabrielle stated.

Meanwhile,

"So Finn, you have the syrum?" Princess Bubblegum asked. Both she and Finn were in her castle in Ooo. "Yeah, it's right here PB." Finn said as he walked to give it to her. Though on the way, Finn then tripped over a test tube. The syrum flew away, "Oh glob it flew away!" The syrum flew far, far into a cemetery. "Finn! That was my youth syrum! It's capable of not only making someone young, but also bringing something back to life!" In the cemetery, the syrum landed on a grave. The syrum poured through the ground, then the grave rattled. "Augh! Augh! Get me out!" A voice cried. Soon a hand shot out of the grave, leading a body to rise. "Huh," the human said, "Where am I?" The boy looked at the tombstone, "R.I.P Lawliet, so I've been dead?" Lawliet thought for a minuet, "So, I did die from the Kira case. At least either Mello or Near finished it for me. Wait! Where's Light?" Lawliet then ran out of the cemetery.

To N and the rest,

"Wow, so Light was the culprit?" Ash asked. "Duh de geso!" Squid Girl said. The group continued to talk, until there was banging on the door. "Who's that?" N asked. Everyone else shrugged. The door fell open, letting them see Lawliet from earlier. "Who is that?" Tempo shouted. The five continued to stare at Lawliet, N was the only one sitting still. "N?! Aren't you gonna do something de geso?!" Squid Girl screamed. N or Near was deep in thought, until he came to a conclusion. "L? Is that you?" Lawliet nodded, he was actually L world's greatest detective. The five gasped, "How is that possible?" They turned to Near, "N, how do we know if he's the real Ryuzaki?" Near slowly walked to a machine, "Okay Ryuzaki, this machine should take a test to see if you are real." Near hooked up wires to L's brain, fingers, and face. Soon, the machine printed a piece of paper. "So it is true, you have rose from the dead." Near said. Then Near got a needle and took some of L's blood and put it under a microscopic glass. "Hmm... Looks like you got dosed with some kind of syrum, which makes you alive and young." L then put a finger near his mouth, showing that he was thinking. "How am I younger?" Near then gave him a mirror, though soon L had nearly fell off his chair. "I am a twelve year old?" Near had nodded while the five had screamed, though a little later Tempo smiled. "Tempo, what are you thinking about?" Ash asked. "Well, it's simple yet complicated," Tempo said, "I am so far failing pre-algebra. So, if we can disguise L and give him a fake name. That way he can come to school with us to help me." Everyone then stared at Tempo, including Ryuzaki. "Are you crazy de geso?" Squid Girl said. "I will have to go with Squid Girl," Serena said, "You risking a lot just for you to pass a test, I'm in I'm failing too!" Both Squid Girl, Ash and Gabrielle couldn't believe what Serena and Tempo were thinking. Though Gabrielle agreed after thinking about it. "We can use him to help with our work! Though we will have to give him a different name. How about Iwata?" Soon Squid Girl agreed too, Ash was then the only one refusing. "Oh! And we dress him in different clothes!" "No, he's not a doll!" "I need him more though!" "Yeah but I need a new lab partner!" They kept arguing for a few minuets. "I'm not a doll," L screamed causing everyone to stop, "You will all ends to make sure no one finds out my identity. You understand?" The four nodded. "I just might enjoy this." L said smiling.


	2. Iwata

Meanwhile to Finn,

Finn was at the cemetery, looking for the syrum. "So if I slipped over there, then it should land..." Finn then used his fingers to point ou the grave, "Here!" Finn ran to the grave, "Glob! That person is alive! Well, might as well find some identification." Finn took off the dust of the tombstone, "Hm... Here lies Lawliet "L"/ Ryuzaki." Finn then repeated the name, "Now where have I heard it before? Who's a person that I can ask who isn't Jake?" Finn thought for about one minuet, "Now I know who!"

About two minuets later, still with Finn

"So you accidentally dumped some regeneration syrum on the world's greatest detective, causing him to go back to the living and as a twelve year old? Did I get the information down correctly?" A montone voice had said. "Yeah, Peter you got that exactly right." Finn replied. "Okay, but please call me Satoshi. Not Peter. Anyway, all I can suggest is that you try to find him. Then create a way to extract the syrum." Finn then gave Satoshi (Peter) a blank look, "Well, I can't really do that without you're help." Satoshi stirred his hot chocolate that he had present, "Well, I can spend a spy to find him. In fact, I think I know a guy." Finn watched as Satoshi text on his phone, about two seconds later a blond haired boy along with a red haired boy entered the room. "Charlie," Satoshi said, "Send me a spy to look for Ryuzaki." Charlie gave a confused look, "But isn't he dead?" The red haired boy nodded in agreement. "Well, Finn here has dumped a syrum that caused him to regenerate and look like a twelve year old. I need you to send a spy to find him." Charlie nodded, "Okay. William, get Corey Riffin to be our spy." William nodded, Corey Riffin was from the show Grojband. If anyone knew him well, he would never give up on a mission.

With L and Japanese United,

"Okay, you ready?" Tempo asked. L nodded. "Okay, here you are known as Iwata Zaki. Got that?" Tempo asked again. L then nodded, "Well, let's go." Both L and Tempo started to walk towards the school. "Hey! Wait for us de geso!" Squid Girl and Serena ran trying to catch up. Then all four walked in together. "Wow, the school is crowded de geso!" Squid Girl said. Serena nodded, though L trembled. "Ryuzaki," Tempo whispered, "Are you okay?" L nodded very slowly, "I'm a bit nervous." Serena patted his shoulder, "Don't worry, you'll be fine." They walked to the lockers. "Hey Tempo!" All four turned to see Gumball calling Tempo, soon Gumball then walked up to them. "Hey Tempo, Serena, Squid Girl and..." Gumball looked at L, having no idea on what to say. "Oh this is Iwata." Serena said. Gumball nodded, "Well, hi." Soon both Darwin and Beast Boy walked over to them. "Tempo where were you?" Darwin said. "Yeah, video game night rocked bro." Beast Boy added. Then both of them looked at L, like Gumball unsure what to say. "Who's this?" Darwin asked. "This is Iwata, he doesn't talk." Gumball responded. "Actually I can talk." Iwata (L) said. Gumball gasped, "Oh my gosh he can talk!" Both Darwin and Beast Boy stared at Gumball, then the bell rang. "Oh well, time for class! See ya Gumball!" Tempo said as he grabbed L's arm dragging him to the classroom. As soon as they were there, Tempo sat L next to him. What Tempo didn't remember though was that Gumball also had that class too. "Ahem, I hope I'm not inturrupting something." Both Tempo and L turned to see Gumball fuming at them. "What?" Tempo asked. "Well, I thought we're lab partners!" Gumball yelled. "Well, since Iwata is new I decided to pair with him." Tempo said. Gumball scowled as he sat next to Darwin. Though, in the back Corey was staring at L. Who is he, Corey thought. Corey continued to stare at both of them the majority of the class time. Corey then got out a walkie talkie, "Satoshi, do you read?" Corey slowly waited for a reply. "Yes Riffin, what is it?" Satoshi said. "There is a new kid in my class, apparently, he looks suspicious." Corey looked around in case someone was watching. "Well, spy on him. That's all I can say." Satoshi replied. Corey sat there, watching.

After class,

"I can't believe that Iwata person!" Gumball exclaimed to Darwin and Beast Boy. "What did he do?" Darwin asked. "Well he took Tempo from me!" Gumball said fuming a lot. "Do you have any proof bro?" Beast Boy asked. Gumball shook his head, then both Tempo and L walked down the hall. "Oh great, here he comes." Gumball mumbled to himself. Both Tempo and L came. "Hey guys!" Tempo said. "Hi." L (as Iwata) said. "Hi Tempo! Hi Iwata!" Darwin said happily. "Hey." Beast Boy added. "So Iwata, where are you from?" Gumball said. "Uh... I'm an OC," L stated, "Though I was created in Japan." Corey looking from the corner then texted what he said to Peter.

With Peter,

"Hm... So this 'Iwata' person comes from Japan and is an OC. Riffin, can you take a picture of him?" Peter (Satoshi) said in a walkie talkie. Soon, he got a picture from Corey. "Hm... Dark shadows under eyes, hunched posture, baggy clothing? This Iwata person could be Ryuzki in disguise. Though I'm only 45% sure." There was a knock on the door, "Come in." Satoshi said. Laney's boyfriend Hatoshi had entered the room. "What is it Hatoshi?" Satoshi asked. "Well," Hatoshi stated, "I was just wondering what you are working on." Satoshi stroked his hair, "I am working on a syrum case." Hatoshi slowly walked up to him, "Sryum case?" He nodded, "Yes Hatoshi-san. Apparently Finn has lost a youth/reincarnation syrum, and we suspect this new student named Iwata Zaki could be the person Finn brought back to life." Hatoshi scratched his head, "Why do you think that?" Satoshi got out his phone, "Because, he looks similar to Ryuzaki. A detective that died." Hatoshi'd heart had skipped a beat. If he's back he'll try to find me, Hatoshi thought. "Did you hear what I said Hatoshi?" He (Hatoshi) snapped out if his thoughts, "Sorry Satoshi-San, did you say something?" Satoshi shook his head, "I said that sometimes I suspect that you're Light Yagami in disguise, since Iwata might be Ryuzaki in disguise." Hatoshi laughed, "Why? Do you believe in regeneration?" Satoshi stared at the boy, "In this case, yes."


	3. Fight

With L, Tempo, Gumball, Darwin and Beast Boy,

"Hey Iwata," Darwin said, "Gumball thinks you're stealing Tempo away from him. Is that true?" L/Iwata put his finger near his mouth, "Well, what do you mean?" Beast Boy laughed, "Gumball is jealous cuz Tempo is hanging out with you more than him, that's why Darwin asked." Gumball face palmed, "No! It's that why can't Iwata just find his own best friend?!" Everyone except Iwata and Gumball gasped. "That is low Gumball, real low." Beast Boy said. Darwin and Tempo nodded in agreement. "Iwata is a new student, and so far you are the only one who hasn't brought him the welcome wagon." Darwin said. "Shame for you Gumball." Tempo added. Everyone except L/Iwata slowly walked away, L stood there pretending to have sadness in his eyes. "Don't look at me like that," Gumball yelled, "This is all your fault after all!" L shook his head, Tempo then took L's arm signaling him to leave. Though L just stood there. Had a polker face on the outside, laughing on the inside. Gumball fumed, till he made his decision. He then force grabbed L's shoulder, though L didn't move at all. Gumball then turned towards L and got into a fight position, he tried to strike a punch. Though L ducked leading Gumball to punch a locker. "Ow!" Gumball said softly. "Give up, I'm stronger than I look." L warned. "No! Never!" Gumball then tried more punches along with kicks. L had dodged all of them. "Last chance." L said. Gumball screamed on the top of his lungs, he then threw punches and kicks at practically light speed. L still dodged all of them, though the last one he didn't. He tried not to fall, when he finally was almost up he gave a strong kick to Gumball's jaw. Gumball flew across the room, even leaving a hole in the wall. "Woah." Beast Boy whispered to Darwin. L walked to Gumball whose jaw was bleeding, "I warned you." Both Hatoshi and Corey were watching from a corner. "Did you see that?" Corey asked. Hatoshi nodded, "Yeah, this will probably increase Satoshi's suspense." Though if he ever met me he might think I'm Light Yagami. Wich I am but that's not the point. I can't let him find me, Hatoshi (Light Yagami) thought. "Come on Corey, we must tell Satoshi." Corey nodded, then they ran.

A few seconds later,

"So Iwata Zaki has beaten up Waterson with only one kick?" Satoshi said while stirring hot chocolate. Both Corey and Hatoshi nodded. "This increases it up to about 65% sure." Hatoshi looked at Corey, told you, he thought. "So what now?" Corey asked. Satoshi took a sip of hot chocolate, "One of you try to interact with Iwata Zaki, try to collect information." Both Corey and Hatoshi exchanged glances. "I think Corey should do it, after all you did hire Corey right?" Hatoshi said. Satoshi thought for a moment, "Sure, while you Hatoshi help me." Hatoshi and Corey nodded, "Okay." Corey then opened the door to leave, "I won't let you down."

At lunch with L and the rest,

"I still can't believe you beat up Gumball!" Darwin exclaimed. Beast Boy nodded in agreement, "Yeah, he even had to go to the ambulance!" Squid Girl, Serena and Gabrielle were surprised at what they were hearing. "Wait, this is true de geso?" Squid Girl said. L nodded while eating pudding. "Wow! That is so unlike Gumball!" Serena added. Darwin nodded, "Yeah he's acting like Tsami when she wanted Allen to herself. He wants Gumball all to himself." Everyone nodded, including L. "Hey guys!" Everyone turned and saw Corey. "What do you want Riffin?" Tempo asked. "Well, I wanted to meet the new student." Corey then squished himself between Tempo and L. "So, what are we talking about?" Corey asked. Everyone couldn't help but stare at Corey. He's acting weird. Why is he taking an interest in Ryuzaki, Tempo thought. "Hmm... Who is that kid?" Matilda Choi said. Matilda Choi was from the book NERDS. "He looks familiar, in fact he looks like Ryuzaki the detective who died." Matilda mumbled to herself. "Matilda?" Matilda turned around and saw Laney sitting next to her. "What are you doing?" Laney asked. Laney looked at Matilda, seeing her look at L. "So you like that Iwata kid do you?" Matilda turned to Laney, "No, no I don't." Laney rolled her eyes, "Denail, step one." Matilda face palmed. "Regretting, step two!" Matilda bit her lip and banged the table with her fists. "Anger, step three!" Matilda then fell out of her seat. "Giving up, step four. Don't worry, I'll talk to him for you!" Laney then started to walk off. "Laney no!" Matilda yelled. Though it was too late, Laney was already at the table. "Hey guys!" The gang turned around and saw Laney, Tempo even blushed for a second. "What do you want Laney?" Serena asked. "Can I speak to Iwata please?" L nearly spit his food out, and pointed to himself. "Yeah you, I need to tell you a secret." L raised his eyebrow, Laney then went to his ear. "See that girl over there?" Laney whispered while pointing at Matilda, L then nodded. "She loves you." Laney said giggling. L's eyes to widened, "Loves?" Laney nodded, "Yup. So do you want to date her or what?" Both Matilda and L where shocked staring at each other not believing what Laney was saying. "Ohhhhh..." Beast Boy said, "Someone likes Matilda!" Darwin nodded, leaving Tempo and the girls of Japanese United shocked. Laney giggled, "You like her back don't you?" L was speechless. "I'll set a date for you two, BRB!" Both L and Matilda gasped. "Kay Matilda! I'll set up the date!" Everyone including Corey was speechless, everyone was really wondering what was going on. Corey then updated Peter the news.

To Satoshi and Hatoshi,

"Hm... So Matilda Choi actually likes this Iwata Zaki." Satoshi said as he received Corey's message. "Wow, who knew?" Hatoshi said surprised. "Well, by the way he reacted this makes it about maybe 70%. Not much difference." So he might be Ryuzaki, but this Matilda person might be the Misa to our answer along with Corey, Hatoshi thought. "What do you think Hatoshi?" Satoshi asked. "Well, this Matilda person could be the answer to officially finding out who he is. Like if he is Iwata Zaki or Ryuzaki." Satoshi nodded, "I do agree. Other than Riffin, she could help." Then Finn barged in the room, "Did you find that Ryuzaki person yet Satoshi?" Satoshi shook his head, "Not yet Finn, we are still collecting information. Though there is something you can do." Finn raised his eyebrow, "What's that?" Satoshi then folded his hands, "I need you to call in Matilda Choi."


	4. Return

"I don't like him! It is just a stupid thing that Laney said!" Matilda screamed at the top of her lungs. Satoshi stirred his hot chocolate very carefully, "Ms. Choi please. Riffin knew that it was awkward, but Hatoshi insisted to bring you in." Matilda banged her fists on the table, "But I don't like him!" Satoshi tried his best not to lose his patience, "The only reason why I considered is because of how you used to be in the NERDS group." Matilda raised her eyebrow, "Yeah, so?" Satoshi took a sip of the hit chocolate, "I want to hire you as a spy, be undercover." Matilda had automatically perked up, "Ok I'll help you, but one question. What is it with Iwata Zaki that you find so interesting?" Satoshi moved his large bang out of the way, "Finn accidentally poured youth/reincarnation syrum on Ryuzaki's grave and we suspect Iwata Zaki is him in disguise." Matilda rubbed her chin, "Well now to think of it, it could be a possiblity." Satoshi nodded, "I know, are you in?" Matilda nodded, "Yeah! What do I need to do?" Satoshi gulped, "I need you to pretend to have a crush on him. So that way you can try to be near him at all times. Can you get your lovesick act on?" Matilda nodded, "Ok, I'll start right away." Matilda then opened the door and left the room.

With Gumball at his house,

"Gumball honey, what are you doing?" Nicole (Gumball's mom) asked. Gumball was on the kitchen table crafting something out of tinfoil. "I'm making a new helmet." Gumball said in a nerdish voice. Nicole felt sorry for Gumball since L had caused him to get headgear. Nicole had raised her eyebrow, "What do you mean new helmet?" Gumball turned to his mother, "I'm making a new good luck helmet." Nicole looked at the table and saw the helmet, "Is this so you can get revenge on Iwata?" Gumball nodded, "Yes! And also win my best friend back." Gumball looked ready to throw an evil laugh. "But I can just call a lawyer instead Gumball." Nicole said very worried. "No, I don't want to waste your time." Nicole shrugged and walked away. Gumball picked up a mirror and looked at the green figure at the other side of the mirror, "Don't worry. I'll get revenge on that sleep deprived freak." The green figure smiled, "Good Waterson." Both the green figure and Gumball threw back their heads and forced an evil chuckle. "Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" They laughed until Gumball coughed. "It hurts to laugh. He also hurt my throat."

To L and Tempo (plus the rest)

"You sly dog," Beast Boy said, "You've only been here for a few days and a girl already likes you." L gulped as he thought of a girl liking him, "The torture to come." Beast Boy laughed, "It's not torture! It's an awesome sign!" Tempo patted L's shoulder, "Just hope she's not like those girls in the cartoons that chase you." L crossed his fingers very tight as he bit his lip. The group was walking to the gym for an assembly. "Oooooohhhhhh Iwata!" Everyone turned around and saw Matilda running towards them. Darwin, Beast Boy and Tempo slowly stepped away, while L stood there horrified. Matilda ran and ran until she tried to jumped on top of L. All three guys stared in horror as Matilda tackled him. "What the what?!" Darwin yelled. Soon both Tempo and Beast Boy tried to get Matilda off. As soon as Matilda was off, she tried to escape Tempo and Beast Boy's grasp. L slowly got up and his behind Darwin for safety. "Iwata, please come out! All I want to do is hold your hand!" Matilda said. Darwin helped L hide. "Please, leave him alone." Darwin said. Matilda then tried to push Darwin, the more Darwin looked like he was about to give up the more L got worried. "Hey!" All students turned around and saw the PE teacher very furious, "What are you waiting for? Get inside!" As they got inside all students went inside. Soon, assembly was ready. Up on the stage was Gumball. "Gumball?!" Both Beast Boy and Darwin exclaimed. "Oh great, more stuff to worry about!" L/Iwata said. Soon the assembly started. "Ladies and Gentalmen," the announcer said, "Gumball Waterson!" Gumball (with his headgear) stood on stage with his tinfoil hat. "Welcome," Gumball said with a devious smile, "I made this meeting for my new enemy, Iwata Zaki." L, Tempo, Darwin and Beast Boy's hearts skipped a beat, Gumball continued to talk. "You see, a few days ago I was kicked in the jaw. I decided to unleash my helmet's power, though I will need a assistant. How about Hatoshi?" Hatoshi's heart skipped a beat, why me, he thought. Hatoshi slowly got on the stage, L looked at him studying his face. Wow. He looks a lot like Light Yagami, L thought as Hatoshi (Light) came on stage. "Now Hatoshi," Gumball said, "Get this ball and throw it at my face." Gumball handed Hatoshi a baseball. "Uh... Gumball? Are you sure?" Gumball nodded, "Yes." Hatoshi gulped and threw the ball, the ball looked like it was gonna hit Gumball. Though, a bird flew right in the middle of the path there the ball hit the bird. "Sorcery!" Somebody screamed. "Did you see that?" Beast Boy whispered. Tempo, Darwin and L nodded. "Though he'll try to kill me." L/Iwata brought up. "Yeah that is true," Darwin said, "After all, Gumball does want revenge." Soon, the magic went on. The more Hatoshi threw, the more he missed Gumball. Why can't I hit him? This is as hard as killing Ryuzaki, Hatoshi thought. After a few minuets, everyone was freaked out by the luck Gumball was having. In those few minuets, everyone ran and screamed. "Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Now it's your turn Iwata Zaki, GET ME! GET ME!" Gumball continued to scream he turned green. "Cone on you sleep deprived, hunched back, baggy clothed freak! Get me! Get me! GET ME!" The group and Hatoshi was left, Gumball continued to laugh. "Darwin! Get Carrie!" Beast Boy yelled. Darwin right away ran from the room. "Darwin! Get back here!" Gumball threw a ball and it hit Darwin right in the head, Darwin right away fell on the floor unconcuios. "Ahhhhhhh!" Beast Boy right away screamed. "Gumball what are you doing?" Tempo yelled. "I want my best friend back!" Right away a green ghost-like creature came out of Gumball flew around the room. "What the heck is going on?!" Beast Boy yelled. "I want revenge Iwata Zaki!" Gumball screamed. "Gumball! Stop please!" Hatoshi yelled. "Well, if you care about them so much why don't you join them!" The green spirit then picked up Hatoshi and threw him towards the group. Darwin got up slowly and left the room to go get Carrie. Hatoshi flew and then landed in L. "Iwata! Are you okay?" Beast Boy said as he and Tempo helped Hatoshi off. Both L and Hatoshi looked at each other for about two seconds. "Do I know you?" L asked Hatoshi. "Uh... I don't know." Hatoshi (still Light) replied. Tempo studied Hatoshi's face, Now that I think of it Hatoshi does look like Light, Tempo thought. Soon, Carrie came into the room with Darwin. "What do we do Carrie?" Darwin asked. The ghost girl thought hard, "I don't know I need to search it up on the internet." Everyone stood in horror as Carrie left the room. "I'm gonna die." L mumbled. "No kidding." Hatoshi added. Soon Carrie came back, "Okay we need to put it into another object!" Darwin panicked, "What kind of object?" Carrie then got an ant, "How about this?" Everyone nodded. "Everyone likes Scootaloo, make this spirit tood-a-loo!" Carrie chanted. Soon the spirit was gone, then Carrie disaperred. "NOOO! My plan, ruined," Gumball shouted, "Now I'll never have my best friend back!" Darwin gasped, "I thought I was your best friend!" Gumball facepalmed, "I ment my second best friend!" Then Beast Boy gasped, "I thought I was your second best friend!" Gumball sighed, "Beast Boy you're my third best friend." Tempo crossed his arms at Gumball, "So you're jealous of him?" Tempo said as he pointed at L. Gumball nodded, "Yes. In fact, you've been hanging out with him more than me! Why? Why Tempo?! Why would you hang with him if you're friends with us?" Tempo sighed, "Only if you knew." Darwin and Beast Boy raised their eyebrows, "What?" Tempo and L sighed, "We'll tell you, but you must carry the secret. Or you will die." Darwin, Beast Boy and Gumball crossed their hearts, "Tell us." Both Tempo and L dragged the three out of the gym, then L looked at them with his hypnotizing glare. "I'm not Iwata Zaki. I am L, world's greatest detective." Darwin and Beast Boy gasped, Gumball's eyes widened. "Is it true?" Darwin asked Tempo, who nodded shortly afterwards. "So, I've been jealous of the 'World's Greatest Detective'?" L laughed, "Yeah." Hatoshi listened in the corner, Oh no. What if he thinks I'm Light, Hatoshi thought. He then ran to find Satoshi.


	5. What

"So your saying that Waterson has this quote on quote 'power' to control his luck right?" Satoshi said raising an eyebrow at Hatoshi. "Satoshi you gotta believe me! He even grew two extra arms and threw me at Iwata Zaki," Hatoshi screamed, "He even had this scary voice and everything!" Satoshi then stiffened. "Satoshi? Satoshi?" Hatoshi moved his hand in front of Satoshi's face. "Satoshi tell me what's wrong!" Satoshi then looked at Hatoshi with a surprised face, "You've met face to face with Iwata Zaki?" Hatoshi shook his head yes, "Yeah, but we only glanced. We didn't speak." Satoshi then stirred another cup of hot cocoa, "Did he looked how he did in the picture?" Hatoshi shook his head yes, then looked down at his shoes. "Hm... This increases my chances to about 78%." Soon, the door flew open and William from earlier came into the room. "What is it Avic?" Satoshi asked when William panted in the room. "My pet ant, tried to kill me!" Satoshi raised his eyebrow, "Kill you?" William nodded, "Yeah, it turned green and tried to attack me!" Satoshi then widened his eyes, "So is this is what Hatoshi was talking about?" Hatoshi shook his head, "No, it was Gumball that was green. Then Carrie put that green stuff into an ant." William's eyes widened, "So Carrie is responsible?" Hatoshi nodded and turned to Satoshi. "Same thing?" Satoshi nodded, "Yes, though we should focus on the syrum case. Finn is counting on us." Hatoshi nodded, "Yeah, though if Iwata Zaki is Ryuzaki what do we do?" Satoshi sighed like he was depressed, "We'll have to use the Extract-o-Nator to take out the syrum." Hatoshi's eyes widened at the gothic boy, "Won't he die?" People if they saw him would swear that Satoshi looked like he would cry, "He might." Hatoshi secretly smiled, Then Ryuzaki would be gone for good, he thought.

At lunch with Tempo, L and the three (along with some other people),

"What?! You told them de geso?!" Squid Girl screamed at Tempo who nodded. "But why," Serena asked, "Didn't he say for us not to tell anybody?" L rolled his eyes at Serena, "I'm right here." Both Serena and Squid Girl continued to freak out, though the three were perfectly calm. "You better keep this a secret de geso! Or you will answer to my tentacles de geso!" Serena nodded at them, "And you will also answer to my tiara!" Gumball, Darwin, and Beast Boy nodded. "Don't worry," Gumball stated, "I'll make sure L's identity is secure!" Tempo then grabbed Gumball by the shirt, "You better! Or you will answer to Squid Girl's tentacles, Serena's crown, and my staff!" Gumball nodded while Tempo let go of his shirt. "What's up people?" Corey said as he sat in between Tempo and L again, "What cha talkin about?" Tempo put on a fake smile as L slowly scooted away. "Tempo," Corey said, "What's with the creepy smile?" Tempo signed, "Can you please leave Corey?" Corey put on a sad face, "Okay." Corey then walked to Hatoshi who was a few tables away. "So, if Hatoshi was Light Yagami how could he turn into a child?" L brought up very quietly. "What was that now?" Serena asked. "I suspect that Hatoshi is Light Yagami." L said a bit louder. Squid Girl then face palmed, "Oh no, don't tell me you believe in Tempo's suspiciousness in Hatoshi de geso!" L turned to Tempo, "So you believe that Hatoshi might be Light too?" Tempo nodded, "Yeah, or how else would he get Corey to talk to us. And it's possible since Light would never want to see you since he's afraid of you wanting revenge." L nodded, "That does make sense Tenpo-Kun." Both Squid Girl and Serena stare at L, "Since when is Tempo the smart one?!" They said at the same time. "Though I can see his theory," Gabrielle finally spoke, "He might be afraid that L would want revenge." Soon everyone agreed, then Gabrielle came up with an idea. "Oh! We can call ourselves Mystery Inc.! And we can find out if Hatoshi is Light Yagami!" Everyone turned to L. "Well?!" L sighed, "Fine." Everyone cheered.

To Laney and Matilda,

"I'm not wearing that dress!" Matilda screamed as Laney gave her a black dress. "Please? Come on, if ya wanna impress him ya better put on a nice dress!" Laney begged. "No way no how!" Matilda screamed. Laney crossed her arms, "Then what do you want to wear?" Matilda thought for a moment, "A shirt and jeans." Laney face palmed, "Oh Matilda, when will you learn?" Right as Matilda was about to speak up, her phone rang really loudly. Matilda then slowly walked away from Laney. Matilda then saw Satoshi's phone number on the screen.

Matilda: What is it Satoshi? (Pauses)

Satoshi: Well, how did Iwata Zaki react?

Matilda: Afriad, possibly I was too deranged. (Pauses)

Satoshi: What are you doing now?

Matilda: Shopping with Penn.

Satoshi: I need you to come here immediately.

Matilda: Okay, I'll make up an excuse.

Matilda then hung up her phone. "Matilda! Look at this broach!" Matilda came towards Laney, "I can't. My mother says I have to go home." Laney nodded, "Okay, bye." Matilda then left the store and flew away using her rocket like inhalers.

To Satoshi,

"Peter's log number 23: Trying to solve a case. Looking for my hero who has returned from the dead. Suspects, only Iwata Zaki. Though if he was Ryuzaki, I would not only be shocked but also very happy to meet him at long last. Other than that I also suspect that Hatoshi is Light Yagami. If he was he would try to become god of the world like he used to. He'll try to kill our best leader of toons, anime, bookies, movies the list goes on. If the leader was gone the humans would be very very shocked. So, maybe I shouldn't extract the syrum for Finn. Ryuzaki is the only person that I can hope to save us from Light." There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Matilda came in the room, "What did you need me for Satoshi?" Satoshi put the tape recorder he had away, "Do you know anyone that can spy on Iwata Zaki? Riffin isn't doing a good job." Matilda nodded, "Yeah, I know a guy. Let me call him." Matilda then got out her phone and started texting. A few minuets later a annoyed looking boy came in the room. "Satoshi, this is Tin Te. Since the group has some toons that are gullible, we can use him to get some info out." Satoshi nodded, "Okay, tell Riffin he's fired." Matilda nodded, "Okay, you two can get aquanted in the meantime." Matilda then walked out the door, leaving Satoshi and Tin Te exchanging glances.


	6. Ride

"What I'm fired?!" Corey screamed at Matilda in the hallway. "Yeah, I'm afraid you're out if the syrum case. Don't blame me, blame Satoshi." Matilda walked away imediantly, leaving Corey just standing there. Hatoshi then walked up to Corey, "Don't worry. You can work for me."

To the group (in the hallway),

"So Tempo," Gumball said, "Wanna go play video games after school today?" Tempo then finished polishing his staff, "Sorry Gumball, me and Ryuzaki are gonna study for tommorow's math test." Gumball then frowned. "It's hard to believe you're not bi." L said to Gumball who continued to frown. Soon there was a scream in the room, the group then turned around to see a boy walk down the hallway. "Oh my gosh it's Tin Te!" A girl screamed. "Tin Te, can you go on a date with me?" "I like ya hat Tin Te!" "Please go out with me Tin Te!" Almost everyone in the hallway screamed as this Tin Te walked down the hallway. "Show off." Gumball mumbled. "Sup fellas!" Tin Te said as he stood right in front of the group. "Why is Tin Te talking to us?" Beast Boy whispered to Darwin who then shrugged. "Ya dudes like to sled down snow hill. Love to have some new fellas to hang with." Tin Te continued with a smile. "Well," Tempo stated, "When exactly?" Tin Te put his hands that were previously in his pocket out, "After to school Temp." Both Beast Boy and Darwin stared with envy. "He gave Tempo a nickname!" Darwin whispered to Beast Boy. "Well I don't know, I do have to study for a test." Tempo said looking towards the ceiling. Tin Te laughed, "Tempo? Study? Temp you are way too cool for that stuff those nerds do!" L rolled his eyes at Tin Te, You got to be joking, he thought. "Come on Temp, you can invite your friends. Come on Gum, Dar, BB, Iwat and these ladies." Tin Te said looking at the whole team this time. L, Serena, Squid Girl and Gabrielle rolled their eyes while the boys got excited with envy. "So, what do ya say?" Tin Te said waiting for a final answer. Tempo, Gumball, Darwin and Beast looked at the rest for an answer. "Fine," L said, "We'll go." Tin Te smiled, "Cool, see y'all later." The group watched as Tin Te left the hall with a bunch of girls following him. "Yes! Popular crowd here I come!" Gumball shouted.

At Snow Hill,

"All right peeps, we're gonna sled down the hill all together in partners and see who lands at the finish line first." Tin Te instructed. Everyone lined up, though L hesitated. "Come on Iwata!" Tempo said. L shook his head and lined up. "On your mark, get set, GO!" Everyone sled down the hill with a really fast start. Though both Tempo and L went the fastest. "Oh no," Gabrielle said, "They're going to fast!" The sled was as fast as a rocket, Tempo was screaming at the top of his lungs while L had a scared look on his face. "Not fair! They get all the fun!" Gumball said to Darwin. At a blink of an eye both Tempo and L crossed the finish line, though the sled refused to stop. "Why won't it stop?" Tempo yelled. L didn't respond, instead he looked for a stick to help stop the speeding sled. Until he remembered that Tempo had his staff with him. "Tenpo-Kun, give me your staff." Tempo raised his eyebrow, but gave him the staff anyway. L then put Tempo's staff right in the middle of the track, at an instant the sled stopped. Though both of them were flung into the air, they flew until they landed in a forest. "We're not on Snow Hill anymore," Tempo said, "What's this?" Both of them saw a black notebook buried in the dirt. "Don't pick it up," L warned, "It might be a Death Note." Tempo slowly crawled away.

With Corey and Hatoshi,

"So, you're really Light Yagami and you're trying to take over the world again? Only this time without L to stop you?" Corey asked. "Yes exactly." Light/Hatoshi said. "Though how did you become young and alive?" Corey continued to ask. "Well, who I have to thank there was Misa. She stole Princess Bubblegum's syrum and dumped some on my grave." Corey thought, "Where is Misa now and what are you gonna do with Iwata or, in your case, Ryuzaki?" Light sighed, "I don't know where Misa is at and I'm trying to make Satoshi take the syrum out of him so he'll die." Corey smiled, "Then you'll become ruler of Toon Ville right?" Light then smiled too, "No, I'll become god of Toon Ville." Both Corey and Light walked down the forest. "Why would a Death Note be here?" A voice said. "Who's that?" Corey asked. "An intruder that's for sure." Light said.

To Tempo and L,

"An intruder that's for sure!" A voice said. "Who is that?" Tempo asked. L covered Tempo's mouth, "Shush. Stay quiet." Both of them stood still, not saying a word. "So Light, will you write the intruders' names in the Death Note?" Another voice said. Wait! Light, L thought. Soon the bushes rattled, Tempo started to get worried. Soon Corey and Light came out of the bush. "Iwata? Tempo?" Corey said. "Corey? Hatoshi?" Tempo said. Both Tempo and Corey were confused, though L and Light weren't. "So, you're Light Yagami." L said. Light raised his eyebrow, "Then you're Ryuzaki." Both Light and L had looked like they were ready for battle. "What the heck?" Corey said, Tempo was confused as well. "So you're the one that was dumped by Finn's syrum!" Light exclaimed. "Wait," Tempo said quietly, "Finn?" Light nodded, "Yes Tempo, Finn lost the syrum and brought him back to life!" So Hatoshi is Light. Wait! Does Laney know? Does she know that she is dating a killer?! Also the syrum or whatever belongs to Finn?! Is that also how Light came back to life? Tempo's thoughts (sentences before) swirled in his mind. Until he came to a conclusion, he started to run. "Laney!" He shouted as he ran. "Get back here!" Light shouted as he ran after Tempo. "Light Yagmi stop!" L shouted as he ran after Light. "Wait for me!" Corey shouted running after all of them. Soon, all four guys exited out of the forest, then running past the crowd. "Wait! Where are they going?!" Tin Te exclaimed as they ran past him.

At Laney's house,

"It's too cold, for you here. And now, let me hold you hands in my sweater," Laney sang while strumming her bass, "Oh Corey, Tempo. Why can't they understand that I love Hatoshi? They just need to... Let it go." Laney sighed as the memories of both Corey and Tempo becoming enemies and even when they quit the band and food socials. The only reason why they quit was because of Hatoshi. Laney then snapped out of her thoughts when there was a knock on the door. "Laney? LANEY!" Laney raised her eyebrow as she went down the steps, "Tempo?" Laney opened the door. "Laney, I need to tell you something!" Tempo practically yelled. "What? Have you and Corey moved on?" Tempo shook his head, "No, something about Hatoshi!" Laney sighed, "What?" Tempo grabbed Laney's shoulders, "Hatoshi is Light Yagami. Meaning, your boyfriend is a killer." Laney's eyes widened.


	7. Truth

"What do you mean that my boyfriend is a killer?" Tempo sighed, "Hatoshi is actually a guy named Light Yagami. Light Yagami was a guy that tried to take over the world." Laney raised her eyebrow, "How is that possible? We can't talk out here, get inside!" Laney grabbed Tempo's arm and dragged him inside. "Okay, explain everything." Tempo then started to explain all of Light's plans: from wanting to become god of the world, getting rid of L, and trying to get rid of L's successors Mello and Near. Laney looked worried, "Why would he do that?" Tempo put his hand on her shoulder, "Because he's evil, I'm sorry Laney." Laney looked like she was about to cry, until the door opened. "Laney don't believe him!" Both turned around to see Light at the door. "No," Tempo yelled, "She should know the truth!" Light then jumped to tackle Tempo, Laney got worried by the second. Both Tempo and Light continued to fight for a few moments, then L and Corey entered the door way. "Light! Stop fighting Tenpo-Kun at once!" Light then got up raging and then tackled L. Both Tempo and Corey were confused, "What the heck is going on?!" Laney got worried as L and Light knocked down the coffee table. "Give it up," Light shouted, "You'll lose again!" They then knocked down the bean bag. "Who said I lost," L said, "Mello and Near finished the job for me!" Laney screamed, "Someone tell me what the fuck is going on!" Tempo face palmed, "I told you!" Laney then sniffles, "You're not lying?" Tempo nodded, "Cross my heart and hope to die." Corey frowned, "Stop flirting with her Tempo! You know that Light will win! So you and L should give up!" Tempo then thought about it, "No, you and Light will lose Riffin." Corey then fumed, "WE WILL WIN!" Corey then jumped and tackled Tempo, Laney jumped as they fought. After a minuet Laney couldn't take Tempo, Corey, L, and Light fighting. Then she slowly reached for the phone. "I need to call him." Laney said.

With Satoshi,

Both Satoshi and Tin Te sat there talking. "So, you saw Iwata Zaki run away with Hatoshi, Tempo and Corey?" Satoshi said. Tin Te nodded, "Yeah, they ran in the direction in the forest." So they came from the forest? Well this increases chances to about 84%. Hatoshi could be Light and Iwata could be L. Then I can return to my regular cover, Satoshi thought. The phone rang, "I'll get it." Satoshi said. Satoshi picked up the phone.

Satoshi: Hello?

Laney: I think I know Hatoshi and Iwata Zaki's real identity.

Satoshi: Then who are they?

Laney: They are L and Light Yagami. Come to my house.

Satoshi hung up the phone and ran out of wherever they were, "I gotta go. See ya Tin Te!" Satoshi ran as fast as a cheeta, letting the wind hit his face.

Back to them,

"Stop it! Stop it!" Laney screamed. Tempo, Corey, L, and Light continue to fight. Laney continued to scream at them, though there were no results. Soon a figure opened the door, all heads turned to see Satoshi. "Satoshi?!" Corey said. Corey tried to shake his head in disbelief. "Satoshi thank goodness!" Laney yelled in glee. Satoshi looked around the room and saw both Light and L. I can't believe it! They're alive, Satoshi thought. "Who is this?" Light asked. Laney then turned to Light, "Someone who's been waiting for you and L." Tempo and Corey gasped, then Tin Te entered. "Seems like little red head found them." Tin Te said. Gumball is gonna be heartbroken, Tempo thought. Light froze, "So you knew Satoshi?" Satoshi nodded, "Yes Hatoshi, or should I say Light Yagami. I had a sense that you were Light, and that you would plan to take over Toon Ville. If my facts were actually true, I would try to team up with L. Then, me and him would reuntie again." Both L and Light were confused. "Who are you if you're not Satoshi?" L asked. The long banged boy smiled, "I am Matsuda." Light then fell to the ground, "No! It can't be!" Matsuda (Satoshi) smiled, "It is."


	8. Matsuda

"How? How did you turn young?!" Light yelled. "An experiment. Since Kira or you Light was gone, we closed down. I couldn't get another job except for a test monkey, a human test monkey. Well, one day there was this test for youth syrum. That day it successfully worked too well. I looked liked how I do today, though they told me to change my look and try to be a normal kid. I then took the name Peter, though as time passed I thought about the chief and Ryuzaki. I wanted to avenge his death even more, I then turned serious and tried to become a detective myself. Slowly as a trained, the more I hoped that L will return." Everyone stared at Matsuda while both L and Light had derp faces. "I also want you two to come with me to my headquarters." Matsuda dragged both L and Tempo out the door, leaving Light and Corey with Laney. "Please Laney, don't hurt me. This is just one big lie, it's all in your mind." Light said while Corey nodded. Laney turned to Light with a death stare, "No, it's not in my mind. You lied to me just for your own amazement, playing a game with me. You ruined my life, you made me live a lie." Light grabbed Laney's shoulders, "Laney-" Laney pushed him lightly, "Don't touch me! Tempo told me everything, you're not only dating me but this Misa girl as well!" Corey slowly scooted away and ran to the couch for shelter. At that moment, Laney's eyes were as red as her hair. "Laney please!" Light yelled. Laney balled up her fist, aimed her arm and punched Light. Light fell to the ground with his nose bleeding, "Corey, run. Get more people for me, run." Corey saluted and ran out the door, at that moment Laney fell to the floor crying. "Why?" Laney whispered to herself.

With L, Tempo and Matsuda,

The room was dark and quiet, too quiet. "L! Where are we?!" Tempo yelled. "Tenpo-Kun calm yourself down, we're at Matsuda's headquarters remember?" Tempo felt a little relieved knowing he was not alone in this dark room. The lights turned on blinding both Tempo and L's eyes, Tempo even had to cover his face from the light. "I have a few questions to ask," Matsuda said, "L, when did you reincarnate?" L looked at Matsuda while moving Tempo's hands from his face, "About a month, that day I went and met Japanese United. A few days after I started to go to school with Tenpo-Kun, Usagi, and Ika Masume." Matsuda turned to Tempo, "What is Mystery Inc.?" Tempo gulped, "Well, everyone in Japanese United except Ash and a few cartoon characters started this club called Mystery Inc. We solve mysteries, like trying to find out Light's real identity. Which is already solved." Matsuda nodded, "Okay, which cartoon characters?" Tempo gulped again, "Gumball Waterson, Darwin Waterson and Beast Boy." Matsuda laughed, "I bet you're wondering if I'm the real Matsuda or someone working under for Light aren't you?" Tempo nodded. "Well, would I have this?" Both Tempo and L looked at a picture of a girl. "Who is that?" L asked. Matsuda sighed, "Sayu, Light's younger sister." Tempo smiled, "You had a crush on her didn't you?" Matsuda blushed, "Yeah, the way I like her like how you like Laney." Then L thought for a moment, Either he's a good actor or he really is Matsuda. How did he know about Tempo's crush on Laney? L snapped out of his thoughts as Matsuda put the picture away. "I think I need more proof." L said to Matsuda. Matsuda sighed and looked through a drawer.

With Corey,

"So the syrum can turn anyone young?" A voice said. "Yeah, are you in or not?" Corey asked. The blond boy thought for a moment, Should I quit with Satoshi and work for Hatoshi? "Charlie? CHARLIE!" Corey yelled. "What?" Corey face palmed, "Are you in or not?" Charlie squinted his eyes at Corey, "What's in it for me?" Corey then got out a test tube, "How about a never aging syrum?" Charlie thought and shook Corey's extended hand, "It's a deal." Corey smiled as they shook hands, "Good."

Back to them,

"What?! You're Matsuda?!" Serena yelled in disbelieve. The rest of Matsuda's team and the rest of Mystery Inc. was there. "Yes. Sorry to disappoint you, but me, L and Tempo already know that Hatoshi was secretly Light." Beast Boy yelled, "No! Spoiler alert!" L looked at Beast Boy for two seconds, then looked at Matsuda. "I suppose that now Light knows whole are, he'll try to kill us with his Death Note." Gabrielle sighed, "That also means we are in great danger." L nodded to Gabrielle's comment, "Yes, I'm aware of that Gabrielle." Gumball yawned, "If you excuse me I'm gonna watch TV." L sighed as Gumball grabbed the remote. When the TV came on, an anchor woman came on screen in front of a familiar house. "That looks like Laney's house." Matilda said. L, Matsuda, and Tempo turned to the screen to see what was going on. "A boy and a girl were found injured and bleeding at the scene today," the woman said, "The boy seems to be okay, but the girl was found bleeding to death on the floor. So far by the looks of it, the doctors are unsure if she will live. Here is the boy here to speak." Light then appeared on the screen, both Tempo and L focused on the screen. "I was surprised to see Laney on the floor," Light said, "Who knew she would get so emotional about our break up." The woman then reappeared on the screen, "And that's our breaking news update, back to you Bob." Tempo then smashed the TV with his staff. "No! I wanted to see 'Food With Bob'!" William (one of Matsuda's investigators) yelled at Tempo. "Tenpo-Kun, why did you smah the TV?" L asked. Tempo took a deep breath, "I hate Light Yagami, he killed my Laney." Matilda laughed, "She's not even dating you! Plus Laney has been known to get emotional." Tempo got up and looked in his pockets. "Music Boy, what are you doing de geso?" Squid Girl asked. Tempo looked at everyone, "I'm going to see Laney." Matilda then got up, "Not without me! Laney is my BFF!" Then L and Matsuda got up too, "We also need to ask Laney questions about Light." Tempo nodded, "Then let's go. I've got a meeting with Light's butt."


	9. Laney

Laney's POV

Light Yagami, Light Yagami, Light Yagami. This name swirled my head and stabbed my heart. Tempo was telling the truth, why didn't I believe him? I'm an idiot, a huge idiot. I bet the news is raving about what I did. I don't get why they make a big deal, I don't belong in a place like this. I don't, I'd rather exit than to stay. "Ms. Penn?" The nurse said. "What do heck do you want?" I said. "Someone's here to see you." Oh great, I bet Light is here to rub this in my face. Or Matilda saying that's why I should never trust guys. I rubbed my eyes and looked at Tempo entering the room. "Tempo, what the heck are you doing here?" Tempo sat in the chair right next to mine, "I was worried." I looked at him for a few seconds then shook my head, "Is it because L wants just to ask me questions?" Tempo looked at the ground then turned to me, "Yeah, but I'm worried about you Laney." I bet if he likes me, he only likes me for my body. "What's your deal Tempo Woodwind?" Tempo kept looking at the ground, "It's hard to say this, but I... sort of... like you." I shook my head, "You only like me for my body, not for who I am. Or just like me for popularity points, though I bet it's the first one." Tempo shook his head, "No, I like you for you." I laughed, "Very funny. You just want to sleep with me." Tempo turned red, "No. I don't, but if I had to explain it would be like this." Tempo sighed and held up a shot needle pretending it was a microphone.

Song: All Of Me

What would I do without your smart mouth?

Drawing me in, and you kicking me out

You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down

What's going on in that beautiful mind

I'm on your magical mystery ride

And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, oh

How many times do I have to tell you

Even when you're crying you're beautiful too

The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood

You're my downfall, you're my muse

My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues

I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, oh

Give me all of you

Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts

Risking it all, though it's hard

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you

I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, oh

Narrator's POV

Laney wiped a tear from her eye, "You really mean that?" Tempo nodded, "Would I lie?" Laney thought for a moment, "No you wouldn't lie. Tempo, I have something in my eye. Can you try to get it out?" Tempo nodded, he leaned forward to look at Laney's eye. Though as he got close to her face, Laney grabbed his shirt and kissed him. Right before his eyes, Tempo's crush (for who knows how long) was kissing him.

With Matilda, L, and Matsuda,

"Where the heck is Tempo?" Matilda mumbled angrily. "I'm starting to wonder that myself." L responded. "Maybe Laney did die." Matsuda said. At that moment Matilda snapped, "Don't say that my BFF died! She's crazy, but not that crazy!" Matsuda jumped, "Matilda I didn't mean it please don't kill me!" L sighed as Matsuda gave up like a coward. "Well I'm going to Laney's room!" Matilda yelled. "I'm coming with you Matilda." L said following. "Wait for me!" Matsuda yelled running. Matilda sighed as they rode the elevator. "Why do you guys even come?" She sighed crossed her arms. "We need to find more information about Light." Matsuda answered. "So," Matilda said, "You just want to bother her to get information for Light, are you serious?!" There was about a two second silence. "We quite are Matilda." L said. Matilda face palmed the rest of the way, "Why? Why? Why? WHY?!" The elevator stopped, then they got out. "What room is Laney in?" Matsuda asked. "Room 212." When they reached the room, Matilda kicked the door. All threes were revealed to Tempo and Laney's kiss. "What the what?!" Matilda whispered. By the time the kiss was over, Mayilda barged into the room. "Hey Matilda." Laney said sweetly. "Don't 'Hey Matilda' me," she yelled at the injured red head, "Why in the whole Tooniverse would you kiss him?!" Laney was stiff, every time she tried to speak she backed down thinking. Why did I kiss him, Laney thought. Both L and Matsuda gave Tempo a look. "What? What did I do?" Tempo said. A nurse then walked into the room, "I'm sorry. Visiting hours are over until further notice." Laney raised her eyebrow, "Why?" The nurse got her clipboard, "Your parents are here Ms. Penn." Laney sighed as Matilda, Tempo, L, and Matsuda exited the room. "Why do parents ruin everything?" Laney mumbeld.

Back at headquarters,

Matilda, Tempo, L, and Matsuda walked in the room disapionted. "We made no progress whatesoever." L said to everyone in the room. Everyone lowered their heads in disappointment. That was until Gumball was smiling. "Gumball, why the heck are you smiling?" Tempo asked. Gumball cleared his throat and smiled, "Well while L goofed off, I decided to hire a minion. So... HA! Take that L!" Everyone gave Gumball a blank look. "What exactly are you taking from me Gumball?" L asked. Gumball thought for a moment, then started to cry. "I don't know. I felt like saying that." Then Gumball perked up, "Anyway... Minion get in here! Come on I'm paying Edith ten bucks an hour!" A minion from Despicable Me came out. "You got to be squidding me." Squid Girl said. "No I'm not squidding you Squid Girl." Gumball said. L then whispered something in Tempo's ear. "Gumball," Tempo said, "L says you are the most unreliable person in Mystery Inc." Gumball crossed his arms, "So? It's not like you'll hire a toon that's smarter than me!" L smiled, "I can." Darwin and Beast Boy widened their eyes as Gumball bit his lip. "No, that won't be nessacary!" Gumball said. Everyone watched as Gumball sobbed. "Please L! I've got nothing else to do!" L still smiled, "Fine I'll keep you. Though I'll still hire another toon, any suggestions?" There was a few minuet silence, then Matilda spoke up. "What about Dipper and Mabel Pines? They're toons who solve monster mysteries or something like that. Does that satisfy you?" L thought for a moment, then nodded. "Good Choi. Contact them immediately." Tempo thought more about Laney the more he thought about her, the more he hated Light. "If you excuse me, I'm going to the little samurai's room." As soon as Tempo left, Gumball scooted his chair closer to L's. "Look dude, this is getting harder to keep this truce away from Tempo. Why can't he tell him?" L sighed, "We can't. Tempo is going through a lot. Sure it may help, but when the time comes we'll tell him." Gumball nodded, "Fine, but are you serious about Dipper and Mabel?" L nodded, "Yes Waterson, I am."


End file.
